Un beso y una apuesta
by ManiiNA
Summary: Mi primer one-shot seddie, lo habia borrado pero lo volvere a poner


Estaban los chicos de iCarly en una feria disfrutando del día ya que estaban de vacaciones

C:Bueno chicos ahora a donde vamos?

F:Que les parece…?(Suena su celular y se aparta para contestar)

S:Que te parece la montaña rusa?

C:Cual de todas? Ahí como cinco en esta feria

S:Pues que tal… la del latigazo del diablo?

Vuelve Freddie

F:Lo siento chicas me tengo que ir

C:A donde vas?

S:Si es cierto a donde vas Fredo?

F:No les incumbe y desde cuando te interesa a donde vaya yo Puckett?

S:No me interesa Benson

F:Si claro como tu digas bueno adiós nos vemos luego en tu casa Carly

Pensamiento de Freddie

_Tengo que ir al puesto de besos por un dólar, me toco ser el chico secreto no les dije nada a las chicas por que nadie puede saber de esto bueno mejor me voy rápido antes de que me reclamen por llegar tarde_

Fin del pensamiento

Con la chicas…

S:Bueno entonces nos subimos a esa?

C:No lo se Sam dicen que es la peor

S:No es cierto dicen todos que es la mejor

C:Bueno es cierto pero no lo se me parece peligrosa

S:Anda! La gran Carly Shay le tiene miedo a una montaña rusa

C:Que?No es cierto!

S:Pruebalo

C:Como?

S:Subete a esa montaña rusa

C:No Sam no quiero

S:Que te parece si apostamos?

C:Que es lo que quieres?

S:Que te subas a esa montaña rusa

C:Y si no lo hago que tendre que hacer?

S:Si pierdes me compraras lo que yo quiera en este dia sin excusas ni pretextos lo que yo quiera

C:Y si pierdes?

S:No será asi

C:Bueno si pierdes tendras que….Pagar un beso en el puesto de besos por un dólar!

S:Que?Estas loca?

C:Que pasa?Acaso la gran Sam Puckett tiene miedo?

S:No es eso lo q ue pasa es que no se por que tenias que elegir eso, digo nunca se sabe quien es el chico al que besas

C:No es cierto si se sabe

S:Bueno pero que tal que me toca el chico secreto ya sabes que ese nadie lo conoce hasta que alguien lo besa y se revela

C:Pero tiene que ser la que pide el beso que sea con el chico secreto

S:Esta bien acepto

C:Y el beso tendrá que ser con el chico secreto sin pero ni excusas Sam si no no hay trato

S:Ash bueno esta bien será con el chico secreto, ahora vamos por un licuado te parece?

C:Nop

S:Bueno entonces a donde vamos?

C:Acompañame

Carly la guio hasta donde estaba la montaña rusa y antes de que Sam la convenciera de hacer otra cosa se subió y le dijo a Sam que la esperara hasta que se bajara del juego

Sam la espero y cuando Carly bajo de la montaña rusa estaba un poco molesta por que como Carly se había subido eso significaba que había perdido la apuesta

Pensamiento de Carly

_Ahora que me subi Sam tendrá que pagar un beso y tendra que ser con Freddie ya que el es el chico secreto aunque no me lo dijo yo me entere por que escuche cuando lo llamaron para avisarle que el lo seria este año aparte Wendy es de las que coordino el puesto y cuando le pregunte no tardo en soltar la sopa solo que no le dije a Freddie que lo sabia. Esto será genial por fin ellos dos se van a volver a besar, justo lo que quería que pasara aunque no tenia planeado nada para juntarlos pero bueno ahora Sam y Freddie se tendrán que besar. Arriba SEDDIE!_

Fin del pensamiento de Carly

S:Bueno entonces ahora a donde vamos?

C:Vamos a que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta

S:Que?

C:Perdiste Sam, me subi a esa montaña rusa y ahora tu tendras que pagar un beso con el chico secreto

S:Ash esta bien vamos donde esta el puesto?

C:Esta por haya(Dijo señalando el puesto detrás de Sam

S:Odio haber perdido

C:Vamos capaz y el chico es guapo por que recuerda que primero solo se revela a la chica que lo beso y si ella quiere una relación con el se revela ante todos

S:Okok esta bien talvez no sea tan malo

Cuando llegaron al puesto…

Chico:Hola chicas!

C:Hola!Oye mi amiga viene a pagar un beso

S:Sip

Chico:Bueno es un dólar.

C:Esta bien(Carly le dio un billete de un dólar

Chico:Bueno entonces quieres tu beso con uno de los chico de halla(Señalando a unos chicos que estaban sentados enseguida del puesto)O con el chico secreto(Dijo señalando una puerta enseguida de el)

S:Con el chico secreto

Chico:Bien entonces entra(Abrio la puerta)

**Sam POV**

Entre a la habitación, estaba toda oscura, claro, tenia que estarlo si no se revelaria quien era el chico secreto, hablando de eso donde estará el ten dichoso chico secreto?

S:Hola?Ahi alguien ahí?

ChSc:Aquí estoy(Con la voz distorsionada)

S:_(Genial tiene la voz distorsionada)_Bueno terminemos con esto de una buena vez solo acercate y besame para acabar con esto donde estas?

ChSc:Enseguida de ti

S:Oh

Me di la vuelta y pude distinguir una silueta vi que se quitaba algo de la cabeza probablemente era el micró nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas hasta que por fin nos besamos, sentí chispas en cuanto nuestras bocas se juntaron era algo que jamás había sentido exepto cuando bese a Freddie en la salida de emergencia, desde ese momento no deje de pensar en el. Senti que el chico me agarraba de la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos la verdad no se por que lo hice fue un impulso. Nos separamos por falta de aire y el encendio la luz cuando vi quien era no pude evitar gritar

S:Tu?

**Freddie POV**

Escuche que abrían la puerta y vi como una chica entraba no distingui quien era pero bueno al menos ya podre terminar con esto e irme con las chicas.

Ch:Hola?Ahi alguien ahí?

Que?No puede ser es Sam! Ella es a quien voy a besar? Po fin lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando se cumplirá besare a la chica de mis sueños. Se que suena raro ya que se supone que yo la odio pero desde que nos dimos ese beso en la salida de emergencias no dejo de pensar en ella.

F:Aquí estoy_(Mi voz suena extraña eso explica para que era el micrófono)_

S:Bueno terminemos con esto de una buena vez solo acercate y besame para terminar con esto donde estas?

F:Enseguida de ti

Se dio la vuelta en eso yo me quite el micrófono y me fui acercando a ella hasta que por fin la bese. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los mios sentí unas chispas que solo una chica me había hecho sentir y era la misma a la que estaba besando en este momento. No me pude resistir mas y la tome de la cintura acercándola mas hacia mi y ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos nos separamos por falta de aire y encendí la luz en cuanto la encendí ella grito.

S:Tu?

F:Tu?_(No voy a dejar que ella sepa que la bese y abrace sabiendo quien era)_

S:Entonces tu eres el chico secreto?

F:Si me lo dijeron hace unos días

S:Vaya…Oye una pregunta

F:Que paso Puckett?

S:Por que me agarraste de la cintura?

F:No lo se solo lo quise hacer sentí la necesidad de tenerte mas cerca de mi

S:Wow

F:Oye y tu por que me rodeaste el cuello con tus brazos?

S:Por lo mismo que tu

F:Sam te puedo decir algo?

S:Que pasa Benson?

F:Sam… no me vayas a golpear por favor cuando te lo diga

S:Esta bien pero dime de una buena vez

F:Me gustas

**Sam POV**

_Me dijo que le gusto!Si!Esto es lo que quería que me dijera desde hace mucho tiempo_

S:En serio?

F:Si

S:Wow amm este Freddie te tengo que decir algo…

F:(Interrumpiendola)Tranquila Sam no te preocupes ya se que yo no te gusto y también se uqe nunca pasara pero tenia que decírtelo, llevo mucho tiempo callando esto y ya no podía mas es solo que….

No lo deje terminar lo agarre del cuello y lo bese el me correspondió el beso y me tomo de la cintura asi nos quedamos por un buen rato hasta que sentimos la necesidad de aire y nos separamos

F:Y eso por que fue?

S:Fue mi forma de decirte que también me gustas

F:Buena forma de hacerlo

S:Gracias

F:Hay una cosa mas que quiero decirte bueno mas bien preguntarte

S:Que cosa?_(Ojala y me pida ser su novia)_

F:Quieres ser mi novia?

S:CLARO QUE SI!11

Nos volvimos a besar y asi estuvimos durante mucho rato hasta que…

**Carly POV**

Sam ya se tardo bastante le dije al chico del puesto que si podía abrir la puerta y me dijo que antes tenia que ver si ya habían encendido las luces por que si seguían apagadas no podría hacerlo

Para buena suerte mia estaban encendidas y cuando abrió la puerta no pude evitar poner mi mas grande sonrisa

Sam y Freddie se estaban besando!

C:Chicos!

Ellos se separaron unos segundos depues de abrir la puerta

S:Carly!

C:Oigan díganme que se hicieron novios por favor!

F:Pues si, Sam es mi novia ahora y estoy muy feliz por eso

S:Pero eso no significa que no te vaya a molestar quedo claro?

F:No desearía que fuera de otro modo.

Aww son tan tiernos!Que bueno que ya son novios, eso era justamente lo que quería me alegran que ellos estén felices.

**General POV**

Despues de eso los chicos salieron de la feria y fueron a casa de Carly a celebrar el noviazgo de Sam y Freddie pero acordaron no anunciarlo en el show ya que eso podría causar problemas, pero después de un tiempo tuvieron que hacerlo por que Sam y Freddie a veces se ponían un poco melosos en el show y eso despertó sospechas la verdad los fans lo tomaron muy bien y los felicitaron. Sam y Freddie eran muy felices juntos ya que por fin estaban junto a la persona que amaban.


End file.
